


Compulsion

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, First Time, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel meet for the first time in 1985 when both are in a bad place in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

### 1985: Incirlik Air Base, Incirlik, Turkey

 

Another mission. Only this one had turned to shit in the blink of an eye. After Jack returned to base, he was debriefed, cleared of blame and given three days downtime along with the rest of his team. Those who'd survived, anyway.

Jack knew exactly what he wanted, no needed, to do to clear the bad taste from his mouth and the even worse images from his brain. His method of dealing with the pain was fast becoming a compulsion, something Jack had to have or go crazy.

The military way of dealing with things was no longer working for Jack. The 'suck it up' attitude the men in Special Ops were required to have and show was getting harder and harder to maintain. The only way Jack could maintain was to give in to his dark desires.

Desires that had Jack searching out dark, seedy bars in whatever city he happened to find himself in. Desires that made Jack feel for at least a few minutes. Desires that proved he was still alive and breathing.

While Sara sat at home and worried about Jack remaining faithful, Jack went and found the only sanity he could so far from that home. Jack swore to her the only relationship he had was with his right hand and that was mostly true. Except for the times he went looking for what he needed. His desires had nothing to do with what Jack considered his real life, that real life consisting of Sara and his career.

Jack didn't need or even want soft touches or romance or tender lovemaking. Christ, he could get that from any hooker willing to play the part for a little extra. He could probably get that from some of the guys on base. Guys he'd seen eying up his toned, tight body. Guys looking for a little comfort or just stress relief far from home. Guys deluding themselves and confusing sex for love. Maybe even guys Jack considered friends.

But Jack wouldn't shit where he ate. He had too much to lose this early in his career. He made a point of going out of his comfort zone, far from where he made his living. He was careful, god always careful. He made sure to hide his ID and his money in whatever dive he'd rented for the night or the weekend and he always, always used condoms. Sometimes he never made it back to the dive, getting what he needed in filthy bathrooms or back alleys.

It was the only outlet Jack had for remaining sane, the only way he could go back to the dirty jobs his superiors needed done. Jack and others like him got their hands dirty and bloodied and permanently stained while his superiors stayed clean and pristine, living their lives far above the muck and filth Jack wallowed in. And Jack was fucking sick of it all.

Jack sat on the wooden bench after his shower, the white-bricked wall reminding him how dirty his hands were becoming. As he dried himself with one of the non-military towels he'd brought from home, Charlie Kawalsky joined him, a thin white towel wrapped around his hips.

"Hey, Jack. Any plans for your three days?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, are ya gonna tell me, or is it a deep dark secret?" Charlie sniped.

Jack knew Charlie was like a dog with a bone. Once he'd caught a scent, he'd chase it till he caught it. Generally, Jack had no problems slipping away from Charlie and the rest of his team. Charlie was popular, both with the men on base and the hookers of whatever town they found themselves in. There was only one answer Jack knew Charlie would accept without question and Jack gave it to him.

"Charlie, I'm gonna find me a big bottle or two of Scotch, a clean room and spend the next three days drunk. And, no, I don't want any company. I've got to get my head on straight. How 'bout you?"

"Me and some of the boys are gonna get a card game up, thought you might like to join us."

"Maybe next time," Jack said, breathing an internal sigh of relief.

Jack planned on getting on the first train to Istanbul, a crossroads of the world where one could find anything they were looking for given enough experience, time or money. The kind of places Jack went to, no questions were asked and no one gave a shit who you were.

Anticipating the next three days, Jack finished dressing and quickly packed a small bag. An hour later, he was on the train, a coil of anticipation unwinding itself deep in his belly, hardening his cock and making his balls ache.

### 1985: Tanis, Egypt

"Get up! Get your filthy asses out of bed!"

There were five of them and fists were landing on both Daniel and Garai. Daniel was hustled out of bed, his clothing shoved into his battered rucksack and he was shoved out the door.

Daniel heard his lover moan in pain, saw him curl into a ball, arms raised to protect his head and tried to fight his way back to him but was given no opportunity.

Daniel was forced out of the small hostel and pushed into a car, which took off and sped away the moment Daniel and his two captors entered.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Friends of Garai's family. His very rich and important family. Who are getting tired of paying off Garai's fuck toys. Garai's wife is due to give birth very shortly and when Garai refused to leave you we were called in to deal with the problem."

"His - - his wife?"

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you he was married?

"Obviously not," Daniel whispered, stunned and hurt. "Where are you taking me? I was on a dig."

"We know all about your dig. Don't worry, the dig supervisor will be told you've been called away by an emergency. We're going to take you to Alexandria and put you on a ferry to Cyprus. It's best if you plan to stay out of Egypt for at least six months."

"Six months! I, I - - That's, just, no," Daniel stuttered.

"We can get you on another dig anywhere in the Middle East but if you come back to Egypt before then, your safety is not guaranteed."

"Great, fucking great," Daniel muttered to himself.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. When they arrived in Alexandria, Daniel was taken to the ferry, handed a ticket along with a slip of paper that held a phone number and given no choice but to board the ferry and leave Egypt.

A week later, Daniel found himself in Istanbul. His dig had been cut short by a month so he'd decided to explore a bit of Greece and then Turkey before returning to the States. He'd had a bit of a hassle changing his plane ticket but was able to charm the notoriously testy Turkish reservation clerks into seeing things his way. He had ten days left in Turkey and only two things on his to-do list.

After he crossed the first thing off his list, he intended spending the rest of his time in Ephesus. But first things first. Daniel wanted to get laid. He needed to have someone else's touch replace Garai's. He knew once he was back in the States he'd be much too busy to think about finding himself a lover.

With his fluency in Arabic and basic knowledge of Turkish, Daniel knew he could buy a man or a woman, even a boy or a girl for very little money. Daniel didn't want to pay for sex though; he wanted something if not lasting, then something real. And real lust would work for him.

### The Adonis Club, Istanbul, Turkey

Jack found what he was looking for within an hour of arriving in Istanbul. Better yet, the owner told him he had a few rooms upstairs and he could let Jack have one for a ridiculously small amount of money. Jack took him up on the offer and hoped like hell he'd be back in the room quickly.

Right now, all Jack knew was that he craved sex with some anonymous stranger. He loved having a thick cock sliding down his throat, needed to have a hard cock breeching him. He loved it when some guys face was pressed against his groin, his own hard cock sliding down a wide male throat, loved to pound himself against a hard, muscular body, thrusting furiously, till he came, screaming and snarling and biting.

Jack sat alone at a table, nursing a beer and checking out the talent. So far he'd seen nothing worth sampling. Every man currently in the room was dark and swarthy which Jack loved but small. Too small to satisfy Jack and his dark desires. He decided he'd stay for another hour before he left to check out the next place on his list.

Daniel asked a few discreet questions and quickly found the absurdly named 'Adonis Club'. The word club was a huge overstatement. The three-story building that held the Adonis was not well maintained. He'd been told the owner and various members of his family occupied the third floor while the second floor had half a dozen rooms for rent, presumably for the men who patronized the first floor club.

He walked into the dimly lit club and had a look around. At first glance, all the men reminded him of Garai, someone he wanted no reminders of. After a second, more careful sweep of the room, he noticed the man sitting at a table in the corner.

Daniel could tell he was tall, lanky, and toned even though the man was seated. Cinnamon brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, deeply set into a rough-hewn face completed the package. He was older than Daniel but all that meant to Daniel was he was experienced; at least that's what Daniel hoped it meant. The last thing he wanted or needed was a virgin.

Daniel made his way to the bar. "I'll have two of whatever the man at the corner table is drinking," Daniel told the large, sweaty man.

Daniel could see the man's inner debate before he shrugged his shoulders and handed over two ice cold bottles of beer. Daniel might be twenty but he knew he looked far younger.

He grabbed the beers and walked to the corner table. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, holding out one of the bottles for the man to take.

Jack didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked his fill at the man holding out a cold beer. "That depends," he finally answered.

"On what?"

"On what you're here for. I might as well tell you up front all I want is to fuck my balls off."

"What a coincidence, me too, " Daniel replied, sitting down.

Smirking, Jack didn't think the kid in front of him knew the score but he was intrigued nevertheless. The guy was tall, with wiry muscles and shoulder length dark blonde hair. The wire-framed glasses covering his blue eyes were surprisingly and unexpectedly sexy.

Jack thought with those eyes and mouth he looked like a Renaissance angel. Then he envisioned that mouth wrapped around his cock and he almost didn't care if the guy knew the score or not.

"Look, let's make sure we understand each other. I don't want to exchange names or life stories or phone numbers," Jack said, trying one last time to protect Daniel from his dark needs.

"Wasn't planning on it."

What the hell, Jack thought, maybe the kid had a few demons to expel himself. "I've got a room upstairs for the next three days. Let's see how we get along." Jack stood and Daniel followed.

Once in the surprisingly clean room, Jack began stripping, as did Daniel. This was the part Jack hated, this initial awkwardness, the few moments before his cock started doing his thinking. Once he got a guy in his arms and his tongue down his throat it all flowed and came together but until that moment, Jack always had a second or two of utter clarity in which he questioned this compulsion of his.

Questioned yes, but never too deeply and never too long. Today was no exception. Once Daniel was naked, Jack took a moment to admire him and then grasping his chin began kissing him.

Softly at first, until need and want raged within him and he drew Daniel's body against him and plunged his tongue into Daniel's mouth. Daniel opened for him, his own tongue trying to gain access to Jack's mouth.

They kissed, eating each other's faces, breath coming hard, cocks rising and sweat starting to glisten hard muscle. Lust, sudden and welcome slammed into Jack and he pushed Daniel onto the bed, face down.

Jack was indulging himself and his sense of touch. His hands swept up and down Daniel's body only now and then brushing against his cock. Jack had never felt such soft skin on a man before and it was fueling his lust.

Jack's hands were shaking when he reached for the lube and condoms under the pillow. He quickly prepared Daniel, needing to be inside of him. Rolling on the condom, he slicked it up and was ready to go.

When he sank into Daniel and felt his balls brushing against his ass, everything else went away for Jack. All he knew was tight and slick heat embracing his cock and sending shivers up and down his spine.

He raised Daniel to his knees, grabbed his hip with one hand and a hunk of Daniel's long hair with the other and began fucking for all he was worth. He pounded and thrust into the body beneath him with abandon, feeling Daniel meet every thrust.

Both men were sweating and Jack leaned over every so often to lick the sweat from Daniel's back. Jack had never tasted anything more fucking delicious in his life.

Jack covered Daniel's body, still gripping and pulling at his long hair. When he felt himself nearing orgasm, he began to jerk off Daniel. Daniel's moaning was pushing Jack closer and closer.

When he felt the cock in his hand pulsating its release and felt Daniel's tight ass clenching his cock, Jack let loose. Biting at the tender flesh beneath him, Jack came and came and it hadn't felt this good for him in years.

Over the next three days Jack lost count of how many blowjobs he'd given or received. They had all felt wonderful, fucking this beautiful guys face and pouring himself down his throat or sucking the guy off, forcing deliciously needy whimpers from him.

Fucking the guy was even better or being fucked, that moment when he relaxed and felt the hard cock slipping into his body was sublime. Being able to pump and thrust for all he was worth with no need for gentleness, no worry about hurting a smaller, delicate body made Jack's body sing.

The only bad moment Jack had had was very early this morning when the guy had climbed on top of him, rubbing and thrusting. That was something new and different and as good as it had felt, Jack didn't like it. It felt too much like making love and making love was the last thing Jack was here for.

It was time for Jack to leave, to get back to his real life. He quietly got his stuff together and dressed quickly. Looking down at the man on the bed, at his sweat tangled hair spread out over the pillow and the bite marks that covered his torso, Jack was tempted to touch. Caress the beautiful face and press his lips to the lips that were slightly parted.

The tender feelings scared Jack, scared him badly. The man lying on the bed was a threat, one Jack recognized immediately. For this man, or one like him, Jack could give it all up. Give up the life he'd been building, his real life. It was one of the reasons Jack refused to exchange names or life stories or phone numbers with any of the men he picked up.

Jack thought it was a good thing, a very good thing he was heading back to base today. He would never see the man still sleeping on the bed again. Jack turned and walked away, never looking back.

Daniel had woken when Jack left the bed. He pretended to still be asleep so there would be no uncomfortable goodbyes. Daniel didn't much like goodbyes, he'd had too many of them.

He felt the man's eyes on him and then heard him leave. Daniel was grateful to him; he'd help wipe the memory of Garai from his body if not his mind. The older man's skill and generosity in bed had left Daniel shaken and sated. He was glad he'd have at least one good memory to take home with him of the last few months.

Daniel was only sorry he'd never see his mysterious lover again.


End file.
